The present invention is directed to a vehicle rearview mirror system and, in particular, to a rearview mirror system incorporating one or more electro-optic reflective elements which automatically dim in response to glare-producing light.
Electro-optic rearview mirror systems include an electro-optic reflective element and an electronic circuit, which controls a reflectance level of the electro-optic reflective element. In order to establish a reflectance level of the electro-optic reflective element, the electronic circuit includes one or more photo-sensors to sense light conditions in a particular light environment. In order to sense the desired light environment, it is common to utilize certain mounting techniques for the light sensors in order to position the light sensors to sense the appropriate light environment. The use of special mounting arrangements for the light sensors increases the cost and difficulty of assembling the electro-optic rearview mirror system.